My invention relates to an attachment for a hair dryer and in particular to an attachment which adds a scent or perfume to the warm air being blown from a blow dryer or conventional hair dryer.
In recent years, for various reasons, electrically powered and heated hair dryers called blow dryers have become very popular for use at home by both men and women, as well as in barber shops, unisex hair styling centers and ladies beauty parlors. Many users of blow dryers also deisre to scent or perfume their hair and resort to various means of scenting their hair immediately before or after blow drying the hair.
Although a hair dryer that would also scent the hair was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,060 issued Mar. 18, 1958, as far as I am aware no practical device has been available on the market which combines the operations of blow drying and scenting the hair at the same time.
I have invented an attachment designed to fit onto most conventional blow dryers which adds a pleasing scent to the warm air being blown from the dryer. My attachment does not interfere with the blowing or heating mechanism of the dryer or lessen the velocity of the warm air blown from the mouth of the dryer. It is relatively inexpensive to use as compared with alternate methods of scenting the hair such as aersol sprays and it is quite simple to install on the dryer.
My attachment, in the form of a disk, fits onto the front end of the dryer. The disk includes an annular ring having an outer diameter of approximately 1-3/4 inches and an inner diameter of approximately 1-1/2 inches enclosing and supporting an open screen constructed of vertical and horizontal strands of nylon. Each intersection of the screen's vertical and horizontal strands supports a spherical bead of volatizable scent or perfume. The screen and its beads of scent are protected from deterioration during storage prior to use by two similar circles of foil removably attached by adhesive onto the opposite sides of the disk's ring. These foils are removed just prior to fitting the disk onto a blow dryer.
Although other means may be used, the disk is preferably mounted over the mouth of the blow dryer by a cylindrical sheath of thin flexible latex, one end of which is bonded to the outer surface of the disk's ring. Prior to use, the latex sheath is rolled up around the outside of the ring.
In use, the disk fits across the path of the warm air being blown from the dryer thus exposing the volatizable beads of scent directly to the moving stream of warm air. This, of course, causes volatization of the scent which mixes with the air moving toward the hair being blown dry. Thus the hair is both dried and scented at the same time.